


Fair Maiden

by tricksterroxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, WIP, non-sburb AU, this fic is pretty much pure happy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterroxy/pseuds/tricksterroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy invites Jane to the state fair, and it ends up being the best day of Jane's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're off to see the wizard (that also happens to be a metaphorical term for the fair)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm actually a little confident in this fic, yeehaw  
> i'm writing the second chapter rn, it might be a little bit.

\---tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 10:14 AM---  
TG: hey jaaaaney  
TG: have u ever been 2 the fair  
TG: b/c if u havent  
TG: ur gonig w/ me  
TG: in an hour  
GG: I've never visited the fair.  
GG: And this is such short notice, too.  
GG: Gosh, I guess I'll have to ask my dad.  
TG: ur coming adn u have no choice  
TG: i will use all my majyyks to convince him ur going  
TG: abra kadabra alaKABLAM  
TG: boom  
TG: hes going 2 say yes and its all b/c of my spell  
TG: u can thank me later  
GG: "L8r" is a good time. I have to go and ready myself for the fair. See you!

\-----------

"Day-ummmm, Janey! Don't you look fine today!" Your bffsy greets you at the door.

  
"Thanks! You do too," you reply with a smile before your dad is rushing you two out the door. Roxy isn't normally sober enough to drive, and you only have your permit. Plus, your dad doesn't trust you driving without him just yet.

  
"You ready for some serious funitizing?" Roxy asks you as you enter the car.

  
"Definitely. What exactly do you have planned? I know it's probably going to cost us some money, so-"

  
"I got it all covered, girl. $150, but if you got some greens, the more the merrier!" Roxy interrupts you as you were pulling out your wallet. Golly, that girl is sure generous when it comes to money. You only brought 35 dollars, which you now realize probably won't go far.

  
"I only have 35 bucks, and that's not even enough to pay you back. Sor-"

  
"You're my bffsy, you do /not/ need to pay me back! Hanging out with you, and even just knowing you, is a reward enough!"

  
"Thanks Roxy, but it still would be wrong of me not to pay you back." As much as you appreciate her generousness and honesty sometimes, it can be a little frustrating. You'll just stick it in her pocket or something later, you suppose.  
"You live so close to the fair, and that's not fair!" Your blonde bestie giggles a little and proceeds to exit the car after thanking your dad for a ride. You do the same, besides the giggling part. There's no going back now that your dad has driven off, not that you want to leave.

  
"This, my dearest friend, is the state fair!" Roxy says with a confident grin. You can hardly hear her over the roar of rides and screams, which actually excites you as little. The scent of funnel cake overwhelms your nose as you take a step into the entrance line. This is going to be fun, you tell yourself.


	2. a little more than friends???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roxy tells jane a little about the fair  
> these are gonna be some short chapters possibly

 

  
"I can already smell the funnel cake!!! You know, we could share one. They're de-li-ciousss," Roxy comments cheerfully.

"I'd pay for it, then." You insist, feeling bad for her going to spend all of that money on you. You accept her generosity towards this, but that still doesn't mean you're not going to chip in.

"Fiiiiine. You know, we've got a good 10 minutes before we actually can get our tickets, so I'm gonna introduce you to a couple rules and a little bit a info 'bout the park. First of all, you have your basic park rules: no cutting in line, no harming anyone or anything, no obscenities, and have fun. Second, you have your not so basic park rules: don't puke in the car of a ride. Only do so in a more proper place. Second, don't try sucking up to any employees for a free anything. It's only gonna get you kicked out. Third, here's a couple tidbits: the rides and area at the back of the park are pretty damn shady, avoid them. Don't take free food from anyone. Also, if you need help quickly, ask anybody where Angela is. She's the person in charge of first aid."

Okay, so wow, Roxy knows a LOT about the park. She must have been going here for years!

"Say, Roxy, how many times have you been here?"

"Six. My mom took me twice because I begged her, and I've been going by myself since I was twelve. Haven't been kidnapped yet, so it's preeeeetty safe!" Roxy exclaims, balancing on the balls of her feet.

"What part of the fair do you fancy the most?" You ask, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know, exactly! All of it is suuuuuper fun. The people are actually pretty polite, food is good, and the whole experience is magnificent. If the fair was a person, they'd be great in bed," Roxy lets out a short giggle after that last sentence. You two are next in line, which leads to Roxy pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

You know she's not going to let you pay, so you don't bother offering this time. Roxy's hair bounces as she takes your hand and skips toward the entrance, you notice. It's kind of adorable.

"So, where do you want to start?" Roxy grins at you as you're still examining the park.

"Surprise me," you smile back, still unsure as to where YOU would like to venture first.

"You're gonna completely adoooooore this one!" She assures you as she begins running with her hand in yours. As simple and meaningless as the gesture of taking your hand is, you think the intent is a little more than friendly.

  
You haven't quite been sure of your feelings for Roxy lately; and you're certainly hoping she hasn't noticed. All her characteristics- generosity, intelligence, passion, honesty- make her an ideal dating partner, but you have your doubts she feels the same way. A gut feeling tells you today may be the day your question is answered- are the feelings mutual?


End file.
